


When It Rains...

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Payback, Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: Quote #31: “You lied to me.”“You’re gonna have to make this up to me. You’re gonna make me hot cocoa—a lot of it, and with those mini marshmallows—while I go and take a warm bath.““Okay,” Dean said, immediately going to start to warm the milk.“After that,” Castiel said, “we’ll see how I feel.”





	When It Rains...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this could probably be rated T, but there's a bit at the end that makes me not want to risk it. I may change the rating a little bit later, but for now it stays M.

“You lied to me.” 

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing there in their kitchen… Dripping wet. 

“Dude, what the fuck? Why are you sopping wet?” Dean moves over to his boyfriend and started getting him out of his clothes, dropping them to the floor to take care of later. “You’re gonna get sick of you don’t—”

“Where’s my umbrella, Dean.” 

Dean stopped moving, looking at Castiel like he was insane. 

“I told you I put it in your bag this morning. It had stopped raining when I got home from my graveyard shift, but the forecast said it was gonna rain again, so I put it—” Dean cut himself off as he remembered he’d put it next to the door. He’d told Castiel he’d put it in his bag, so there had been no reason to look any further for it. 

“Where’s my umbrella,” Castiel asked again, irritation clear as day in his voice. Dean slowly met Castiel’s eyes again and smiled guiltily. 

“I’m sorry,” He said, laughing out of nervousness at the wrath of his boyfriend. “I put it by the door.” 

“And where did you tell me you’d put it?” Castiel said, glaring at Dean with the ferocity of a tiger that hadn’t been fed in weeks. 

“In your bag…” Dean whispered. Castiel arched a perfect eyebrow and nodded his head. He pushed Dean away and started undressing himself. 

“You’re gonna have to make this up to me,” he said, grabbing his wet clothes and heading into the half-pantry/half-laundry room connected to their kitchen. Dean could hear the washer door being opened and then a few seconds later it closed again. “You’re gonna make me hot cocoa—a lot of it, and with those mini marshmallows—while I go and take a warm bath.“ 

“Okay,” Dean said, immediately going to start to warm the milk. 

“After that,” Castiel said, “we’ll see how I feel.” 

~~~

“Can I come in now?” Dean shouted, grumbling as he felt his clothes sticking to himself and wet sock between his toes. 

Castiel just poured himself another cup of hot cocoa from his seat on the porch. He smiled at Dean, standing on their front lawn getting soaked by the rain just as he had on the wall home. Castiel snuggled up into the sweater and sweatpants of Dean’s he was wearing and pulled his blanket tighter around him. 

“I’ve been out here twenty minutes,” Dean yelled again. Castiel took a long sip. 

“It took me twenty five minutes to walk home in this rain,” he called to Dean. “You have five more minutes and then you can come in.” 

Dean huffed. “Fine!” He looked down at his feet and groaned as he saw all the mud not only covering his shoes, but the bottoms of his pant legs. That would be a bitch to get out. 

“Dean,” Castiel called. Dean looked up at him, jaw set and hard eyes. “I have plans on how to warm you up, you know.” 

“What? Are you gonna make me hot cocoa, now? You know I don’t like hot cocoa.”

“But you like sex.” Even from thirty feet away, Dean could see Castiel smirk and raise another perfect eyebrow. “Dirty, rough, kinky, sex!” 

Dean guessed five more minutes was worth it.


End file.
